Some people Change
by Lulu1018
Summary: Amy is a madrigal. Ian a lucian. Will these two be able to be together or just be forced to use each other. Kinda OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the 39clues.**

**This is after the race. The 39 clues are still going on. Amy and Ian are 16 while Dan and Natalie are 13.**

Ian POV

Ugh.I can't believe it I have to go to a public school and that's not all it's in America.

[2 weeks later]

I woke up to my annoying alarm to get ready for school or as I like to call it hell.I drove my new red Farrari to that dump people call a school.I parked my car, and swiftly got out of my car noticing almost everyone staring at me, not like it matters to me people always stare at me.I quickly walked to the office to get everything I needed.

Once I walked inside I felt disgusted, everything was to dull, white walls and it had ripped, cheap chairs.I walked to a lady behind the counter who had black hair, pale skin, and was a bit wrinkly.

"I'm Ian Kabra" I informed.

"Oh. Welcome to Riley is the list of your periods and a map of our school. Have a good day."

"Yeah thanks".I retorted.I walked away to my next class.

Amy POV

Ugh. Everyone has been talking about the new kid, _Ian Kabra_. Just thinking about him brings back all the bad memories. I was walking down the hall to my next class with my two best friends, Ever how had pale skin like mine , and beautiful blue eyes with matching blond hair. Alice was pale like us, but had spiky and short black hair with dark brown, almost black eyes. They too were as disgusted as I about the rumors about the new student, but not as much. Suddenly I was knocked down by someone.

"Hey watch out" I said while going to my next class.

Ian POV

As I walked to class in this dump, I accidently knocked down a girl with reddish-brown hair that reminds me of Amy.

The girl said "Hey watch out" and walked away. Whatever. I walked to my class, and sat down next to a boy half as handsome as me. He had short brown, brown eyes, and he has a lot of freckles.

"Hi. I'm Max. You must be Ian Kabra almost everyone has been talking about you." _huh_ I thought.

"Almost?" I asked.

"Yeah there are these five people who doesn't talk about you. I'll show you who they are at lunch if you want?" he asked.

"sure". Then classed day went pretty fast I'm now at lunch with Max and hi friends Jacob, Seth, and Alec. Max spotted me two guy out of the five people who hasn't talked about me and told me to talk to them when they all were there. I , all of a sudden the whole cafeteria went silent and three beautiful girls came in all of them were pale there was a blond one with blue eyes that was wearing a blue V-neck shirt with a pair of black capri's, the next one was short with spiky black hair with blue eyes too, and she was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt, and the lat one looked like the girl I accidently knocked down she had reddish-brown hair and jade eyes like Amy.

"That's them" Max pointed at the girls it seemed like they noticed because they turned around and glared at us and walked over to the two guys.

"The blond boy is jasper, the guy with black hair is Damien, the blond girl is Ever, the short girl is Alice, and the girl with reddish-brown hair is Amy" Max informed me.

Wait Amy "Amy what?" I asked "Amy Cahill. Why?" "just wondering" I responded

"By, the way don't waste your time Every is dating Damien and Alice is dating Jasper, and Amy doesn't date." he said. _So Amy doesn't date_. _Huh_.I thought.

Amy POV

Ever, Alice, and I were walking to the cafeteria late like always discussing my "problems" of dating. I really don't get what's the whole big deal about me not having a boyfriend in two years. Once we walked in it went silent like always. It's so annoying. We walked straight to Damien and Jasper; Ever's and Alice's boyfriends, but as we walked to them we felt someone point at us so we turned around and glared at a guy named Max. [He's the guy who tries to hit on us everyday], and turned around. Once we got to Damien and Jasper Alice and Ever got distracted. While they were being all lovie dovie, I was planning to how to avoid Ian, he was in my history, trig, gifted math. I couldn't take it I stalked off to class, while guys were checking me out. When I got to class I sat at the back of the classroom and waited for class to begin. Just then the teacher Mrs. Lopez introduced Ian and told him to take a seat and he will sit there for the rest of the year. I wished he didn't see me, but of coarse he spotted me and walked over and sat down.

"Hi I'm Ian Kabra and you are?" he asked. I stared in disbelief had I changed that much?

"You really don't remember me, Ian?" I asked him harshly.

"No. Amy I remember you I was joking"

"" I said sarcasticly .

"Amy I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"okay"

Ian POV

Once I got to class the teacher introduced me, and told me to take a seat anyone and it's going to be my permanent seat for the year. Then, I saw Amy sitting in the back of the classroom looking at me, her beautiful jade eyes filled with fear. I went to sit next to her.

"Hi I'm Ian Kabra and you are?" I asked.

Amy stared in disbelief. "You really don't remember me, Ian" she said with venom in her voice.

"No, I remember you, Amy I was kidding" I replied softly.

"Yeah haha" she said sarcasticly .

"Amy, I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it" she interrupted me

"Okay" I didn't want to fight with her. Gifted Math went fast, i mean it's so easy, but most people had trouble in it.

"Come on Ian" Amy said without feelings.

"What?"

"We have the next class together, so come on."

"How do you know" I asked getting a bit suspicious.

"Easy. Guys are envy of you because you get to sit next to me when I clearly don't date, and girls hate me for getting to sit next to you and feel sorry for you because you have to sit next to the freak, me." she replied. Oh. She walked through the hallways silently.

"Amy"

"Yeah" she turned around.

"Your friends don't like me do they?"

"Probably, it's just that we don't fit in so by nature people make rumors about us, and since your in the popular group we don't get close to you for two reasons 1. your rep and 2. you learn things about us. Then you start rumors." she responded and started leading me to class. _Wow_ I thought _, but something tells me it took her the hard way to learn that._ We got to class and then I heard people starting rumors about us, do they have to start rumors about everything. It seems Amy heard and gave them a DEATHLY glare that even scared me and . I've never seen her so scary before. She looks like a Lucian I wonder what branch she's in.

"Hi. You must be our new student you may take a seat next to Amy. If you have a problem with her just tell me." she whispered the last part.

"Okay" I responded and walked to the cheap seat and sat down. Wondering what the teacher meant.

Amy POV

Gifted class went fast. I just remembered I had class with Ian.

"Come on Ian" I said softly trying to make up for being rude.

"What" he asked confused. _He looks cute when he's confused_ I thought _wait what am I thinking_.

"We have the same class." I responded.

"How do you know" he asked with an edge.

"Easy. Guys envy you because you get to sit next to me when I clearly don't date, and girls hate me and feel sorry for you because you have to sit next to freak, me." I quickly explained "Okay." I was leading through the dull, gray hallway

"Amy"

"Yeah" I responded as I turned around.

"Your friends don't like me?" he asked.

"Probably. It's just we don't fit in and your popular so by nature you start rumors about us. You also can't get close to us because 1. your rep 2. you learn things about us and then you start rumors" I responded without feeling wondering if i said to much. I started leading him again to the classroom. I went to my seat and Ian went to the teacher. I heard them across the room from all my ear training in the branch stronghold.

"Hi you must be our new student" I heard the teacher said "You may take a seat next to Amy. Sorry" I frowned at this part "If there's any problems tell me."

"Okay" he said. It's true I've been in fights before because of rumors and people sopping around my stuff. There's my criminal reports from the social services, trass passing, and DUA, but it was all for a job. It seemed Ian was wondering what the teacher meant because he kept quiet. The loud bell rang and the teacher dismissed us. We walked to the parking lot silently people looking at us and out of my corner of my eye I saw Max give thumbs up to Ian.

"See you tomorrow" Ian said.

"Well see" I responded. He raised an eyebrow and I chuckled. I went to my black Mercedes I got for my birthday. I speed away to home making sure no one was following me. Once I got home I said hi to Nellie who adopted Dan and I. I ran upstairs to my room. My room was very tranquil, it walls were baby blue with lavender, it had vanilla and lavender candles mix together that smelled wonderful. I put my stuff away, and ran down the hall to Dan's room. Dan changed. He's taller and his voice is lower, but he's still a ninja dweeb. Dan was watching a movie.

"Dan turn off the television it's important.".

"It better be it's a ninja marathon".

"Did Natalie go to your school because Ian went to mine" I said urgently.

"Crap, the Cobras are here that sucks, but don't they live in London? and aren't they rich right" he said anger-ley.

"So Natalie didn't go to your school" I asked.

"No but everyone's been talking I thought it was a rumor that she was going to our school". "Well she is. So get prepared they still don't know our branch." I told him.

"Thanks" and with that I went to my room to finish my homework.

Ian POV

When I got home I went to the living room to call a meeting.

"Yes Ian" my mother said surprisingly sweetly.

"Why are we here? Did you know Amy and Dan Cahill live here?And what do you know about them?" I asked.

"we're here so you can learn American tactics so we can win the hunt, and for your second question no. Actually."My mother said surprised.

"For your third" my father spoke up."We don't much all our files got burned somehow. All we know is what everyone else knows and they're kind of rich" _Wow _I thought _We don't know much. _

"Thank you. Natalie when do you start school?" I asked casually.

"Tomorrow." she said in horror. After I said bye I went to my computer to search for Amy Cahill. There were many results, but one catch-ed my eye. It said Amy Cahill's criminal and it had a lot from social services to trass passing to suicide to DUA. What hasn't she done.

````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````

I woke up to my beeping alarm. Eager to get answers from Amy. I got dressed and got in my car skipping breakfast. Once I got to school me and a black Mercedes in the parking lot. I checked the clock. Crap 7:05. Then the door from the other car opened. Amy came out gracefully. She was wearing black converse, plain skinny jeans, a royal blue shirt, and a grey jacket. She looked around and spotted me staring at her. She started to blush. She walked over and got in to my car. By my surprised she kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry i got in your car without asking I was just bored" she said.

"It's okay. Can I ask you something."

"S-s-sure" she stuttered.

"Is it true you got arrested ?" I asked carefully.

"Yes" she responded.

"What about the trass passing?"

"Yup" making a 'pop' when she said 'p' like it was no big deal.

"oh"

"yep" Then a silver Volvo came into view."That's my cue see you later" then she kissed me on th lips lightly. "sor-" I cut her with my lips. The thing that surprised me is she kissed me back. Her hands reached my neck and started playing with my hair, and one of my hand fell to her waist and one to her back making her closer to me if that were possible. Amy was pushing me to the back seat when all of a sudden she stopped and pushed me away.

"I... have to go" she rushed out.I was so absorbed with the kiss I didn't notice it was7:45. I got out of my car noticing Max and the other guys staring in awe. I got out of my car and walked towards Max and his friends.

"dude I can't believe you got a kiss from **Amy Cahill**. I bet it was good." Jacob said. "Yeah it was" and that was an understatement.

"so are you to ... ya know dating?'' Max asked.

" i really don't know" I responded

"so you guys just hooked up" Alec said.

"Yeah I guess" I said as I walked to class.

Amy POV

I was reading a Northern night when I noticed someone else was in the parking lot. I turned of my car and got out. I looked around and noticed someone is staring at me. It was Ian in his car. I walked to his car and got in and pecked him on the cheek.

"sorry to get in your car without asking but i was bored" i said.

"It's okay but can i ask you something" he asked. ''S-s-sure'' i said stuttering.

''Is it true you got arrested'' he asked nervously.

"Yes '' I said.

"what about trespassing"

"Yup" I answered. I saw Jasper's car park in the parking lot. ''Well that's my cue see you later'' i said and by instinct I kissed him than blushed. ''sor-" I got cut of by Ian's lips. Mt hands made their way up to Ian's neck and started playing with his hair, and one of Ian's hand fell on my waist and one on my back making us get closer. I was already pushing Ian to the back seat when i i pulled away.

"I... to go" I said as i got out of the car and made my way to Ever and Alice.

They must have been watching 'cause they sang "Ohhhhhhhhhh"

"Shut up. I didnt know what I was doing" I said wanting them to stop "It was a huge mistake anyway he's a Lucian"

"What!!! Are you crazy. If he found out our branch he would kill us or threaten us," Ever said harshly, and trust me when she uses that tone of voice it makes you feel like your being stabbed with millions of knives in the same time.

"Amy, she's right he can get us killed, it's better if we don't trust him," Alice said kindly.

"I know, I know!!! I never said we were." I said getting angry. So I walked away to class.

.

Ian POV

Everyone was quiet when Amy and her friends came in. What shocked everyone including me was Amy sat next to me and kissed me on the was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Ian," she said seductively,"Max Jake, Seth and Alec" She said normally.

"You know our names?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Well duh, who doesn't" Amy said. Seth nodded.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to sit here for today. I can only take so much of Alice and Ever. Am I bothering you?" she asked, but seemed she didn't care.

"No just surprised" I replied.

"Well, get used to it." It seemed that we were leaning closer because our lips touched and Amy pulled away, blushing.

"Not hungry?".

"Nah, the food here stinks." Just then her ring tone 'Baby' by Justin Bieber **[LOVE that guy]** rung. "Sorry I have to take this." Amy apologized and walked to a corner. "Wow" was all Alec said.

Amy walked over "Um, Ian I have to ditch class can you tell the teacher I went home sick or something. Please." She begged me.

"Sure"

"Can I come over to your house at five?"

"Okay" I said and gave he my address.

"See you later" she said then she kissed me. It was like last time, but people were watching. Amy started pushing me to lay down on the bench, while I licked the bottom of her mouth asking for entrance. She open her mouth and I began to explore her mouth. Somebody must have coughed because Amy pulled away smiling.

"Bye" she whispered in my ear and got off me and walked to her car.

"Dude, we're friends and all but I don't want to see you get laid by the hottest girl in school" Jacob joked "Or do I?" Causing everyone, including me tho laugh.

Amy POV

I sped away to the stronghold ignoring everyone once I got to the meeting room.

"Okay, everyone. There has been a clue spotted in Bolivia, and Since Amy did the last one. Jasper, Alice, Ever, and Damien are going." said.

"But why are you, like, sending, like, four people for this mission?" Lauren said. That is what started a whole argument that lasted for hours. We finally got to go home at 4:55. i rushed to the house and got changed. And sped away to Ian's house. I finally noticed what I was wearing. A denim mini-skirt and a strapless white shirt. _Great_ i thought.

Ian POV

I was alone in the house, since Natalie and mum went shopping and Vikram is in the stronghold. _Ding Dong _the doorbell rang.

**Please review. Should I keep going or stop?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again. I'm finally back. I'm really sorry that I took me so long to write this chapter. I've been grounded for a really long, long time, then my computer got a virus and erased everything I had, and I mean EVERYTHING. **

**I'm going to try to update this story and my other one more currently, but with all the chores and other stuff I do, it's gonna be a little hard.**

**I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and favorited this. I got 16 reviews for my last chapter! Thanks to every one who told me to keep going and gave me criticism...**

**I don't own the 39 clues**

**Chapter 2**

_**Ian POV**_

I walked to the door and opened the door. There stood a Amy, who looked like a goddess in a strapless white shirt and a mini-denim skirt. I pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head.

"H-hi, you look nice," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

She looked at me skeptically. "Hey. Thanks, but don't lie to me. I look like a total slut**[no offense to the people who dress like that]**."

"I'm not lying," I said.

She let out a huff and muttered "Sure..."

"Come in," I welcomed her.

"Thank you . You have a really nice house" She said truthfully.

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll have some water," Amy responded.

I walked to the kitchen, Amy followed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna spike it" I teased. Amy smiled in return. I took a glass out of the cabinet, that is above the sink. I went to the refrigerator that is right next to the steel stove and got out an open gallon of water. I handed her the water.

"Thanks, Ian," She said before she sipped her water. The white walls of the kitchen was like a light surrounding her.

"Why are you staring at me" Amy asked, breaking me from my daze.

"Just thinking," I lied.

"Ian, I know your lying, but since you look embarrassed I'll let it slide" She said indifferently, and I was thankful for that.

"Do you want me to show you around the house?" I asked.

"Sure," she said eagerly. I grabbed her hand and led the way to the living room.

_Amy POV_

Ian led the way to somewhere he didn't tell me. When I got there I saw three black-leather couches, a white fur rug under a dark wooden table. A big flat screen TV. was mounted on the beige wall facing the couches. In one corner there was a beautiful piano, that had pictures of the Kabra family on it.

"This, is the living room. What do you think?"

"It's fabulous" I said quietly.

"My mom said the same thing" Ian said while he chuckled. "C'mon, let me show you the dinner room."

"Okay," I said while I quickly walked after him.

The dinner room had a big glass table in the middle with a chandelier hanging above it.

"Very... fancy," I said smiling.

"I know that's why my mother insisted on pacing it right there" I just smiled I at him, even though I want to say 'Don't, ever, ever, mention that woman in front of me'. Of coarse I didn't.

Ian grabbed my hand. "Time to go upstairs" he said when he smiled at me. Once we were upstairs and he took me straight ahead passing by doors saying "Mum and dad's room, Natalie's room and bathroom".

After the bathroom he took me to the tiny library. I gasped when I saw it. It was wonderful. There was a couch, two leather chairs, and a wooden table. There were at least 150 books. The walls were a mint green and a painting of Luke Cahill.

"I take it that you like it?" Ian asked. I just nodded eagerly.

"The bookshelf that's near the painting of Luke is all about Luke's history, research, and theories. The next one is all about Cahill history. And all the others are just good books, sorted by last name,"

"It's amazing." I think I have to spend a lot of time reading that luke section.

**R&R**


End file.
